Fate Stay Night: Champions League
by ADarkknight
Summary: The best Servants are thrown at each other for the title of best Eirei ever. The Champions of past grail wars join with new masters to find out who wins this: the Champions War. Preliminaries hit midway. NEXT: Caster VS Caster
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fate Stay night is owned by type-moon

UEFA champions League is owned by FIFA, i guess.

_I was reading Fanfics while Watching ESPN, this... was inevitable._

FATE STAY NIGHT: CHAMPIONS LEAGUE.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Call 

It was another perfect day in the never-ending summer break that we call "Hall of Heroes". In the sacred valley that is surrounded by inexpugnable walls, the Eireis, or Heroic Spirits, spend innumerable millenias doing their most desired things. Fighting, partying, some play music (The Argonauts is a great Eirei band), while others write poems (See Orpheus), everything in great harmony, as deserved for those spirits who raised above the standards and became heroes.

So, the only thing to break this millenial vacation of boredom for the spirits is what we call Grail Wars. From time to time (in earth's time, as in the Hall of Heroes past, present and future collide in a single moment) eight (seven in the beginning) Heroic Spirits are chosen by the Holy Grail to descent to Fuyuki City as servants to human magicians, with the sole purpose to survive and get a wish granted by the Grail.

However, the grail wars didn't went as planned, as the magician family of the Von Einzberghs broke a rule in the third war and summoned an unaceptable servant. That Servant, Angra Manyu, being non- canonical of the wars, began a new class, the Avenger. However that class was illegal until the end of the fifth war, where Arturia Pendragon and her master Alana Akawa wished for that class to exist, and named their first members: Alana herself, Angra Manyu and Emiya Kiritsugu. So, now the grail can absorb those spirits, stoping the evilness that Angra was tainting the grail with. Therefore, the grail wars went back as planned, but with an 8th servant from now on.

The grail wars aren't as exciting for those that aren't summoned that for those who are, for obvious reasons. The poor unsummoned Eireis must wait at the gates for their lucky companions to come back in order to get news.

In that situation we find the Emiyas: Avenger class servant Emiya Kiritsugu (A.K.A Ryan Thompson) and Archer class servant Emiya Shirou. Each one rest in each site of the gate. They are waiting for their lovebirds: Saber class servant Arturia Pendragon and Avenger class servant Alana Akawa, former master of Arturia, for a brief period of time.

And here they come: blue with white armor one of them, black with red armor the other. Best friends, and technically Alana is Saber's Mother-in-Law. But they don't know it, yet. As the Eireis lose a great part of their memories as they leave the sacred place.

So Shirou and Ryan smile calmly as they see the girl throwing surprised stares at the white walls and marble colums. Their spirits come back after dying, yet again, after their participation in the grail war. Both of them escort the girls inside the valley and as they step in, all the memories erased come back, and the newcomers throw themselves in the arms of the boys. After the forcefull reunion, the question arises

-"So, how did it go?"

This question has been asked a lot of times by a lot of heroes, but this time the answer was unexpected. Alana went towards Arturia and hit her in the face.

-"That bitch beat the crap out of me."

-"Don't blame me for your weakness, Alana. Train harder."

-"As if..."

Both Emiyas forcefully separate the fighters, after Alana cools down they hear that she actually came in 3rd place. Smiling, Shirou asks Arturia.

-"So, you won?"

Saber denies with her head.

-"No. Rider bested me in the final match."

Shirou gasps in surprise

-"What? He did that?"

However, the conversation is cut as a big, green screen arises in the sky. The spirits looks at it with surprise as it normally only shows up when a grail war is about to begin to show the names of the chosen ones. As they get close to it, they join a crowd of Heroes. The speaker: D'artagnan, tells them the content of the message in his french accent.

_Dear HeroicSpirits:_

_ Please, we ask you to read the next list, and if your name appears in it, we would like you to go to the meeting hall in two hours.  
_

_G. WAR ------------------------Winner-------------------- Runner Up -----------------------------------------3rd Place_

* * *

_ I ----------------------------(SBR) Aquilles---------------- (BSK) Jason ------------------------------(RDR) Frederick Barbarrossa_

* * *

_ II-------------------------- (RDR) Joan of Arc----------- (SBR) Siegfried ---------------------------(CTR) Diviacus_

* * *

_ III ------------------------(ASN) Echo--------------------- (SBR) Saladin---------------------------- (BSK) Ajax_

* * *

_ IV -----------------------(SBR) Arturia Pendragon----- (ARC) Gilgamesh---------------------- (ASN) Hassan-Ibn- Sabbah_

* * *

_ V -----------------------(SBR) Arturia Pendragon ------(LNC) Cu Chu Lainn -----------------(CTR) Medea_

* * *

_ VI ---------------------(ARC) Atalanta----------------- (AVG)Kiritsugu Emiya------------------ (CTR) Cleopatra_

* * *

_ VII --------------------(SBR) Aquilles------------------- (BSK) Heracles---------------------------- (ASN) Echo_

* * *

_VIII ------------------(LNC) Leonidas----------------- (ARC) Shirou Emiya--------------------- (RDR) Richard The Lionharthed_

* * *

_ IX------------------ (AVG) Kiritsugu Emiya ---------(ASN) Hattori Hanzo-------------------- (LNC) Leonidas_

* * *

_ X -------------------(RDR) Alexander The Great--- (SBR) Arturia Pendragon ---------------(AVG) Alana Akawa _

_We would like your cooperation._

_Thanks_

_ Grail Staff (A.K.A Valkiryes)_

So, still with questions around their heads. All four of them went to the meeting hall, as each one was summoned.

They arrive and behind came the others. Gilgamesh, reinsertated with his heroic status, was as cocky as ever, but without all the evil in the world he was a bit more enjoyable, just a tiny bit. They met Cu Chu Lainn, too. Heracles greeted them with a big smile in his face, as Medea paid no attention to them as she was speaking with Diviacus. Everyone knew each other, and they began to chat and laugh, Ajax begin to entertain everyone with his 100-beer challenge.

After some expectation, and with everyone of them discussing wild theories, came Brunhilde, first Valkirye and speaker of the council.

-"Thank you for coming, my friends.

The Holy grail wishes to celebrate the end of this, the tenth holy grail war with a special event. The spirits which performed the best will fight in an incredible special grail war, for that purpose you have been summoned. You are the spirits that fared the best in each war, and therefore you are invited to this, the champions war. This war will be held in a special timeline, with two groups of eight servants each, fighting in two differents cities. The winners of those groups will clash in a final showdown in 1939's Fuyuki City, just before WWII.

However, right now only the eight winners has a place in the groups, the runner ups and 3rd places will have to do a preliminary fight right here, in this meeting hall to decide who goes to earth. Anyone want to back out?"

Her gaze begin to inspect the crowd, but nobody would back out, the flame in their eyes tell Brunhilde that their competitive spirit was unleashed. She smiles.

-"Well then, this are the preliminaries :"

And with a movement of her hand, another screen pops out where the matchups can be seen

**I- (BSK) Jason VS (BSK) Ajax**

**II-(RDR) Richard The Lionhearted VS (RDR) Frederick Barbarrossa**

**III- (ARC) Shirou Emiya VS (ARC) Gilgamesh**

**IV- (SBR) Siegfried VS (SBR) Saladin**

**V- (CTR) Medea VS (CTR) Cleopatra**

**VI-(ASN) Hassan-Ibn- Sabbah VS (ASN) Hattori Hanzo**

**VII- (LNC) Cu Chu Lainn VS (BSK) Heracles**

**VIII- (CTR) Diviacus VS (AVR) Alana Akawa**

With that Bhuhilde adds

"Preliminaries begin in five minutes."

The crowd lets out a roar as Jason and Ajax takes positions. The scoreboard changes yet again.****

(BSK) Jason-----------------------VS----------------------------- Ajax (BSK)  
---------------------------------------------Traits--------------------------------------.  
Jason: Intelligent, Good Judgement, Weak-Hearted  
Ajax: Unstopable, Temperamental, Alcoholic****

-------------------------------------Noble Phamtasms-------------------------------.  
Jason: Argonaut A wave of healing cures Jason and, to a lesser degree, the  
opponent.  
Golden Fleece A cursed armor surrounds the enemy, halving their mana.

Ajax: Axial Axe Upward slash + Ajax gets a burst in strenght. Lasts one minute  
with a five minute cooldown**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

Next:  
(RDR) Richard The Lionhearted---VS-----------------Frederick Barbarrossa (RDR)  
----------------------------------------------Traits-----------------------------------------.  
Richard the Lionhearted: Good Leader, Pious, Great Strategist  
Frederick Barbarrossa: Good Leader, Duelist, Can't Swim.  
**  
----------------------------------------Noble Phamtasms-------------------------------.  
**Richard: Crusade Powerfull Charge which aim for the head. Lethal if hits.  
Frederick: Sacred Empire Powerfull Holy Slash. Raises 2 minions.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

-"This will be interesting" said Saber with a fierce look.

-"No Doubt." Added Shirou, while looking at Gilgamesh. " Quite Interesting."

* * *

****

AN: Well, what you think? Im taking polls for the preliminaries, who wins? your vote may decide

AN2: BTW, im making casting for the masters of the servants in this special war. Submit your character with your 3 top options of spirits you want to master. HEY, you may end up as master of Saber.

AN3: R & R  


**  
**


	2. Preliminaries I: Berserker but thinks

Disclaimer: Fate Stay night is owned by type-moon

UEFA champions League is owned by FIFA, i guess.

**AN: After the preliminaries there will be two "groups" each featuring a "normal grail war" of eight servants, so each servant needs a new master.**** Submit your master for the group phase of this Champions War. Your character may end up as master of Saber XD.**

_I was reading Fanfics while Watching ESPN, this... was inevitable._

FATE STAY NIGHT: CHAMPIONS LEAGUE.

* * *

Chapter 2:**Preliminaries I. Berserk but thinks**

In the Heroes' meeting Hall the preliminaries of the champions war are held. The runner ups and third places of the past wars fight each other to get the right of descending to earth to join the grail champions war. The first matchups can be seen in the green scoreboard that dominates the field of vision:

**(BSK) Jason-----------------------VS----------------------------- Ajax (BSK)  
---------------------------------------------Traits--------------------------------------.  
**Jason: Intelligent, Good Judgement, Weak-Hearted  
Ajax: Unstopable, Temperamental, Alcoholic

**-------------------------------------Noble Phamtasms-------------------------------.  
**Jason: Argonaut : A wave of healing cures Jason and, to a lesser degree, the  
opponent.  
Golden Fleece: A cursed armor surrounds the enemy, halving their mana.

Ajax: Axial Axe: Upward slash + Ajax gets a burst in strenght. Lasts one minute  
with a five minute cooldown**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

**Next:  
(RDR) Richard The Lionhearted---VS-----------------Frederick Barbarrossa (RDR)  
----------------------------------------------Traits-----------------------------------------.  
**Richard the Lionhearted: Good Leader, Pious, Great Strategist  
Frederick Barbarrossa: Good Leader, Duelist, Can't Swim.  
**  
----------------------------------------Noble Phamtasms-------------------------------.  
**Richard: Crusade: Powerfull Charge which aim for the head. Lethal if hits.  
Frederick: Sacred Empire : Powerfull Holy Slash. Raises 2 minions.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

Now both Berserkers, Jason and Ajax, are taking their places in the middle of the improvised combat arena. Both look dangerously fierce, but is obvious that Ajax is stronger. Everyone knows that Jason is a rarety in the berserker class as he is more a brain than agile or strong, nonetheless he is still a force to recognize.

The referee in this match is Valkirye Brunhilde. As she raises her spear both warriors draw their weapons. Jason gets his Estoc and makes deep wounds in his chest with it. Ajax tighten his grab in the two-handed axe.

Watching for the sidelines are Arturia, Shirou, Ryan and Alana. Everyine studying the oncoming combat. Shirou turns to Arturia.

-"What do you think.? Jason already made his sacrificial cut."

Saber frowns and answers without taking his eyes of the warriors.

-"That thing is double edged. It trully improves his strenght for a while, but his bleeding makes him weaker as time passes by."

-"Yeah, just like the Marine's stim pack." Says Alana, everyone else turns to her with a raised eyebrow. She gets defensive.

-"What, nobody else played Starcraft?."

Shirou smiles.

-" I did. But as the stim pack, That skill is better with a medic beside you, and Jason's Noble phamtasm is a healing move, so he can make it over and over."

-"Yeah, but he losses a bit of Agility everytime he does it, he must be thinking about ending this quickly." Ponders Arturia.

-"He better do. They have fought five times here at Heroes Hall and Ajax has won four of them." Says Ryan

-" However.."

Their chat is cut as Brunhilde does her Battlecry, signal that the fight may begin.

With a shout themselves, both heroes charge at each other. With a wild swing, the Estoc and the Axe collide in a powerfull slash. Incredibly, even if Ajax is a head taller than Jason, their strenght is evenly matched.

-"Whoa, that thing really works." Says Alana.

-"Wait for Ajax to do his Axial Axe." Comments Ryan.

-" Yeah, but look. Jason won the pulse and repelled Ajax back. NOW use the iniciative." Says Arturia. Ryan raises an eyebrow.

-"An estocade? No way he will land that, he is not agile enough. See? Ajax evaded to the left. Whoa, punch."

Jason had no other choice that to do an 180 and receive the damage in the back, he is thrown back. Shirou makes a face.

-" Ouch, that Hurt. ?! Great he used that impulse to do a kick but... Ajax grabbed his leg and... Ouch to the wall." Shirou makes yet another face. Arturia, highly concentrated, frowns once again.

-"Now, Ajax is being reckless charging like that."

And she proves right as Jason throws his Estoc at Ajax, who dodges right but is surprised as Jason is right behind him. Alana gasps.

-"No, he will use it?"

And Jason Cries GOLDEN FLEECE, and a golden orb gets in his right hand and then he punches Ajax, who moves just to late. With a unholy yellow glow, the fleece grabs itself to Ajax's chest. He lets out a groan of pain.

-"Now he is cursed for the rest of the battle. With half his mana, his other stats go down greatly as well." Says Arturia darkly.

-"Now his only chance is..." Begins Shirou but is interrupted as Ajax turns quickly and makes an upward slash, with his axe glowing with a cyan light. However, at the last moment Jason jumps back... Ajax just missed his Axial Axe.

-"So long for the one-hit win. Now Ajax is down, his Noble Phamtasm has a five-min cooldown. Too bad for Ajax, if they have been battling in a normal war, Jason woudn't been taking advantage of the extensive knowledge of each other." Says Shirou. Ryan watches Ajax.

-"However, he still got the strenght boost."

-"Yeah..." Begins Shirou, but is stopped by the enigmatic look of his father.

-"I'm just saying that Ajax knows this stuff as good as any of us."

Jason grabs his estoc again and Ajax begins to charge like a bull at him. Arturia comments

-"He seems pretty desperate to me. Atack, again, again, another one. WAIT."

After each sucessful block Jason bleeds more and more, even weakened, Ajax is stronger than most Heroes. Jason finally evades narrowly the Axe and launches an estocade, this time it hits. Alana begins to narrate like a football match.

-"Oh, man. Wait.. Ajax took it...laughs and slashes Jason... He withdraw the Estoc and atacks again, while Ajax hurt him too. Oh i get it, they are doing a punch-by-punch."

Indeed, both Berserkers where slashing and stabing without caring for defense. However, it was pretty clear that Ajax wanted to cut Jason into two, and Jason evaded him, making him just slash his legs. With a final slash, Jason withdrew, weakened.

-"Now is a good time to use it, i guess. As the Axial Axe is off." Said Arturia.

And yes, Jason raises his Estoc and calls for the Argonaut, his Healing Noble phamtasm, who healed him to a great extend. But before that he did two more sacrificial cuts. Then he went once again towards Ajax.

-"Again?" Asked Shirou.

-"Yeah, Jason can heal himself over and over, so is Ajax who is in disadvantage, even if he gets healed a bit too." Says Alana.

-"Yeah, but Ajax seems to be tooking it too good." Frowns Shirou. Saber smiles.

-"Is because the Fleece. It is cursed and weakens you, but it is still an armor, and offers protection, and since he is atacking Ajax's chest, it tooks more of the damage. I guess Jason didn't took it in consideration."

Once again, Jason withdraws, quite injured. Ajax, even if he is not in a perfect shape, seems better and unwilling to let go the punch-by-punch. Jason makes three more sacrificial cuts ,raises his estoc and calls his noble phamtasm ARGONAUT again. After this, Ryan focuses.

-"It is time."

This time Ajax is the one who charges to Jason. Jason tries to evade, but to his surprise, Ajax is faster. Jason has exchanged to much speed for strenght with his sacrificial cuts. Ajax punches Jason in the face, and then grabs him in the leg and throws him to the wall. Alana raises her eyebrow.

-"Deja Vu?" Arturia answers with a smile in the face.

-" No, is on purpose."

Jason seeing the same situation once again, throws his Estoc. However Ajax didn't evade this time and the Fleece reflected the Estoc. Ajax tries to grab Jason in the face, but Jason resists with his own arms. He can't do anything else as he in unarmed now. Finally Ryan shouts.

-" NOW AJAX."

And Ajax's Axe begins to glow Cyan again. The great berserker shouts AXIAL AXE, and with an upward slash sent Jason Flying, then he intercepts him in midair and makes him land hard, making a crater in the floor. Jason has lost, and the Fleece dissapear. Valkirye Brunhilde raises her spear.

-" Ajax is the winner, and will go to the Champions War."

A great Cheer echoed through the hall. Shirou is just simply amazed. Ryan smiled.

-" Told ya. Ajax played the fool and moved Jason to his ground. He used Jason's fleece as a Troy's Horse, making Jason shuffle from Agility to strenght, and then he went agile himself. Remember the punch-by-punch? It was no casuality that Ajax was aiming for the legs."

Arturia completed.

-"Yeah, everyone thought that Jason would be making the best plan. Ajax also did it, so he formulated a worst-case strategy. In the end, as Ryan said, he used the knowledge to overpower Jason's brain. He may be not the smartest, but he is indeed cunning."

-"This war is getting more interesting by the minute." Says Alana with an inflamated look.

Brunhilde speak once again:

-"Next Fight is:"

The Scoreboard Changes.

**Clasified to Group Phase: **

**(SBR) Aquiles, (SBR) Arturia Pendragon, (RDR) Joan of Arc, (RDR) Alexander Magnus, (ASN) Echo, (ARC) Atalanta , (LNC) Leonidas, (AVR) Kiritsugu Emiya, (BSK) Ajax.  
**

* * *

**Next Fight:  
(RDR) Richard The Lionhearted---VS-----------------Frederick Barbarrossa (RDR)  
----------------------------------------------Traits-----------------------------------------.  
**Richard the Lionhearted: Good Leader, Pious, Great Strategist  
Frederick Barbarrossa: Good Leader, Duelist, Can't Swim.  
**  
----------------------------------------Noble Phamtasms-------------------------------.  
**Richard: _Crusade:_ Powerfull Charge which aim for the head. Lethal if hits.  
Frederick: _Sacred Empire :_ Powerfull Holy Slash. Raises 2 minions.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
After That.**

**(ARC) Shirou Emiya-------------VS-----------------------------Gilgamesh (ARC)  
--------------------------------------Traits------------------------------------------------.  
**Shirou Emiya: Self-Sacrified, Temperamental, Strong Willed  
Gilgamesh: King of Jerks, Insane amount of mana, Duelist

**------------------------------Noble Phamtasms------------------------------------------.  
**Shirou Emiya: _Imagine:_ Shirou can replicate any weapon he has seen.  
_Unlimited Blade Works:_ An alternate world where all the  
weapons crafted by Shirou lay.  
Gilgamesh: _Gate of Babylon:_ Thousand of Swords thrown at the enemy.   
_Enuma Elish :_ Powerfull wind slash.**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
**

Shirou smiles darkly. His turn draws near.

Next:_ Preeliminaries II. King VS Emperor._

* * *

_AN: _Well, this chapter was intented to be of the first two fights, but i guess the Berserkers one grew a bit too large. Doesn't matter, i think it is quite good. GO AJAX XD. And Remember, you can create an OC to be his master. 

**  
**


	3. Preliminaries II: King and Emperor

Disclaimer: Fate Stay night is owned by type-moon

UEFA champions League is owned by FIFA, i guess.

_I was reading Fanfics while Watching ESPN, this... was inevitable._

FATE STAY NIGHT: CHAMPIONS LEAGUE.

* * *

Chapter 3:**Preliminaries II. King and Emperor**

* * *

The battle arena was cleaned after the last match, and Jason, even defeated, happily join the crowd that would see the next match, such is the amount of mana in the sacred valley that the heroes recover almost inmediatly from their wounds. That's why many, if not all, of the heroes duel constantly. And among the most active duelists were:**  
**

**Next Fight:  
(RDR) Richard Lionheart---VS-----------------Frederick Barbarossa (RDR)  
----------------------------------------------Traits-----------------------------------------.  
**Richard Lionheart: Good Leader, Pious, Great Strategist  
Frederick Barbarossa: Good Leader, Duelist, Can't Swim.  
**  
----------------------------------------Noble Phamtasms-------------------------------.  
**Richard: _Crusade:_ Powerfull Charge which aim for the head. Lethal if hits.  
Frederick: _Sacred Empire :_ Powerfull Holy Slash. Raises 2 minions.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
**

TThe great King and the Holy Roman Emperor were not only good friends, but favorite skirmishers. In fact, their friendship grew up from the almost innumerable battles they fought. They agree not to count them, just to enjoy them. But this was not another skirmish for pleasure, this was a serious fight, only one of them can go to the group phase. Both of them walk towards the center of the battleground. Their chainmails shine with the holy light that comes from the sky. Below their full helmets, both contestants smirk, they know that anybody can win and that the winner will be a fair contestant in the championship, both draw their two-handed swords before the match begins in preparation of what the know will be a tough fight.

Since they both knew what the other can do they didnt went around. They summon their steads, their ethereal companions in the afterlife. Both horses are barely visible, as their ornaments. Both are heavily armoured, with golden brides. As both of the kings mount, an ethereal shield appear in the left arm of each hero.Even if slighly visible, they allow a distinction between them, a yellow eagle on black background is the ensing that belongs to the Holy Roman Emperor. A yellow Lion on red background is Lionheart´s. Both horses whinn in unrest.

Both rides begin to gallop around to study the ground. As Brunhilde raises her spear and does her battlecry, They get close and the heroes shake hands and wish luck each other. Then they begin to walk apart,then they turn around stand in front of the other, with a great gap between them. Both horses seems eager to charge.

The once cheering crowd is now dead silent. Watching on the sidelines are our group, namely Arturia, Alana, Shirou and Ryan.

- "Do you believe that they will finish it in a single charge ?" Asks Alana, bitting her lips.

-" I don´t think that Frederick will be satisfied with that, Richard has clearly the advantage in charges." Says Ryan

-"Indeed, he will need to use other resources." Nods Arturia.

With an invisible sign, both Riders begin the charge, as the cheers of the crowd raises. Both rides gain speed with every passing second, both kings prepare their atacks. When the gap between them is almost null, Richard´s Sword shine with a grey light and it turns into a long spear.

-"Crusade is activated." comments Arturia with a shallow voice.

The next events came too quickly, even for Eireis to comment.

Frederick, just before the clash, unsummoned his horse, therefore falling into the ground, however Crusade failed its objective. Then, rolling in the floor, the Holy Roman Emperor raised and used his own Noble Phamtasm: Sacred Empire. Richard´s stead avoided the attack brusquely, making the king fall in his feet.Then Richard did an slash at his account towards the head of Frederick, who defended atacking the arm of Richard, who defended with his shield. Meanwhile, the energy of the Sacred Empire went to the crowd, directly towards Alana, who ducked in the last moment to avoid it.

-"Hey, carefull with the watchers." Shouted the Avenger as a pair of soldiers jumped above her, towards the battle.

Meanwhile, after the exchange of blows, and seemingly victor, Richard retired to get some space to think and mount again his horse.

So this is the situation: A mounted king of England, who is barely hurt in his left arm is facing a Holy Roman Emperor who is injured in the forehead, unmounted, but with too men-at-arms familiars at his disposal, covering him from danger. Both know that the forcefull unsummon of Frederick's horse mean that it can´t be summoned again in a while. Time for Richard to atack.

Again another charge, aiming for the head of one of Frederick's soldiers, it hits and the minion dissapears. Following the momentum Richard atacks Frederick, who uses his shield, too. The force of the impact cracks it a bit, and the noble phamtasm hits Frederick's arm, then the Emperor gets to his knees, using his sword as support

-"Seems that Richard has the best part here." Comments Shirou.  
-"Yeah, Frederick is down now, but he seems to be recalculating the situation." Said Ryan  
-"I think that he tried to win the match with his first noble phamtasm, Richard had luck avoiding it." Retorts Shirou.

Ryan nods as the second men-at-arms attacks Richard's horse, but his sword is deflected by the heavy armor it wears. Then Frederick uses his Sacred Empire again, this time through the ground. The energy wave travels swifly to Richard's position and erupts below him, like a holy volcano, making his horse fall and tossing him to the floor. Richard has to use his shield to protect himself from the collateral damage, and the men-at-arms charges to the seemingly frail king. Forced to defensive, Richard steps back and he barely senses movement to his left, he moves his sword to parry the atack of yet another men-at-arms, while his companion (a third one, these two were raised by the second use of Sacred Empire) raises behind Richard and tries to inmobilize him with a Bear Hug, but the king gets free and jumps back to get free ground, but he cannot, he is inside a circle made by men-at arms and Frederick himself.

-"Hmm. Turn of Tide." Says Arturia.  
-"Great use of Sacred Empire." Nods Alana.  
-" Shhh, Watch the battle." Says Shirou, upset at the chitchating.

Another use of the Empire travels in the air, Richard uses his shield again. This time the impact makes the ethereal artifact broke, and Richard is thrown back. Frederick continues the ownslaugh with slashes and stabs. Richard defends his first slash, avoids the second and then defends against a slash from a newly raised men-at-arms, the others join the frey.

-"Frederick has reached his peak of five minions." Says Ryan.  
-"Six on one and Richard is surrounded, that is bad for him." whispers Alana.

Indeed. Richard is too busy defending to atack even once. Even if the men-at-arms are weaker and slower than an Eirei, five of them atacking at the same time means trouble. Richard keeps on defending with his sword mainly from Frederick, who is trying to impale him. One parry, two, three, then he parries from a Men-at-Arms, yet another parry from frederick's sword, another Men-at-Arms atack, finally, decided to get out of the trouble, no matter the cost, he uses a fierce slash on Frederick, who jumps back and then he charges back, where three men-at-arms await him.

He avoid the first one's atack, and decapitates him, the second one manages to barely slash Richard's leg before receive the fatal atack, Richard is about to kill the third one when a whinny gets his attention, it seems that Frederick didn't jump back in fear of Richard's sword, but to summon again his horse, and know Frederick his galloping full speed towards Richard's back, who has just the time to turn around and parry Frederick's sword.

But Frederick has advantage in this clash, not only the momentum of the charge, but the atack of his familiar at Richard's back and Frederick's Noble phamtasm made Richard's parry attempt an utter failure, with an upward slash, Frederick sends flying the king of England, surrounded by the Holy energy of his Sacred Empire noble Phamtasm.

As he hits ground, Richard senses the Men-at-Arms sword's in his back getting through his chest, he lets out a groan of pain which is clearly visible as his helmet abondoned him in the fly. He barely gets on his knees and get the sword out of his system, with own his sword as support, he stands ground.

-"Last Stand." Says Arturia

Frederick commands his familiars to atack the king, surrounding him.

Richard, armed with the short sword that got through him a bit ago, made his last stand. Using his two-handed sword as a shield on his left, he begin to fight the two men-at-arms on his right. He parried the first atack and then stabs that agresor in the neck, his companion launches his atack, which cuts Richard in the forearm, meanwhile the one in front of him, and the two in his left hits once and again the two-handed sword turned now into a shield. Richard uses his comparative low height (he is on his knees) to slash another men-at-arms in the leg, mutilating it, and making it dissapear, now is 3 on 1. As Richard sets his vision in his next opponent, the men-at-arms in front of him, he sees that Frederick , galloping at full speed and already with a charged Sacred Empire, is almost above him.

Betting everything in his next blow, he gets his sword out of the floor, uses his Noble phamtasm, turning his sword in a champion lance, and greets the Emperor phalanx-styled, that means on his knees and with his spear upside in a 45 degree angle. The blow is awesome and Crusade got through the head of the men-at-arms, the horse and the rider. Frederick is tossed ahead and lands on his head, his familiars dissapear. Richard has won.

The crowd cheers loudly, so loudly that the victory proclamation of Brunhilde is unheard. Richard, rising slowly, goes to his contender, now that the healing is active again, his wounds are dissapearing, so are Frederick's. He helps his old friend to stand up,Frederick smirks and nods, like saying " You won, little bastard. Wait next time".

Richard above anyone else, knows that his victory is due to pure luck.

But, then, luck counts too. And now he is in the champions war.

The Scoreboard change once again:

**Next Fight:  
(ARC) Shirou Emiya-------------VS-----------------------------Gilgamesh (ARC)  
--------------------------------------Traits------------------------------------------------.  
**Shirou Emiya: Self-Sacrified, Temperamental, Strong Willed  
Gilgamesh: King of Jerks, Insane amount of mana, Duelist

**------------------------------Noble Phamtasms------------------------------------------.  
**Shirou Emiya: _Imagine:_ Shirou can replicate any weapon he has seen.  
_Unlimited Blade Works:_ An alternate world where all the  
weapons crafted by Shirou lay.  
Gilgamesh: _Gate of Babylon:_ Thousand of Swords thrown at the enemy.   
_Enuma Elish :_ Powerfull wind slash.**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

**After That:**

**(SBR) Siegfried-----------------VS------------------------------Saladin (SBR).  
--------------------------------------Traits-----------------------------------------.  
**Siegfried: Duelist, Brave, Chivalrous  
Saladin: Great Strategist, Self-Sacrified, Generous**  
----------------------------------Noble Phamtasms-------------------------------.  
**Siegfried: _Balmung : _Powerfull Ice Slash.  
_Dragon Blood: _Siegfried is vulnerable only in his heart.   
Saladin: _Jihad:_ Fire-Wind slash, grows stronger as the battle goes on.**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next: Chapter 4: Fated fight.  
**


	4. Preliminaries III: Duel of Archers

**Preliminaries 3: Duel of Archers. **

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

_Itallic denotes thinking._

* * *

Shirou steps into the battleground, the tension can be sensed in the air, is like every breath he takes is about to ripe his lungs apart, however he is not nervious, he just has a score to settle, that's enough to fire him up. He curls his punch and lifts his gaze to the scoreboard. 

(ARC) Shirou Emiya-------------VS-----------------------------Gilgamesh (ARC)  
------------------------------**Traits**-----------------------------------------.  
_Shirou Emiya:_ Self-Sacrified, Temperamental, Strong Willed.  
_Gilgamesh: _King of Jerks, Insane amount of mana, Duelist.  
------------------------------**Noble Phamtasms**-------------------------------.  
**Shirou Emiya**_Imagine:_Shirou can replicate any weapon he has seen.  
_Unlimited Blade Works_: An alternate world where all the weapons crafted by Shirou lay.  
**Gilgamesh: **_Gate of Babylon:_ Thousand of Swords thrown at the enemy.  
_Enuma Elish _: Powerfull wind slash.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Next:  
(SBR) Siegfried-----------------VS------------------------------Saladin (SBR)  
------------------------------**Traits-**----------------------------------------.  
_Siegfried_: Duelist, fearless, Chivalrous  
_Saladin:_ Great Strategist, Enlighted, Generous  
-----------------------------**Noble Phamtasms**-------------------------------.  
**Siegfried:** _Balmung _: Powerfull Ice Slash.  
_Dragon Blood_: Siegfried is vulnerable only in his heart.  
**Saladin:** _Jihad_: Fire-Wind slash, grows stronger as the battle goes on.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

In front of him is Gilgamesh, the self-proclaimed king of heroes. He looks as cocky as ever, however his eyes seem to be studying Shirou. Is true that technically Gilgamesh was a victim in the 5th Grail War. Even if his true self is still choubinist, jerk, arrogant and so on, he still is an Eirei, giving him some good traits, even if he rarely shows them. But with his heroic soul tainted to the core with all the evil in the world, he was forced to be a totally senseless war machine, who cared for nobody, even himself. He told (only to his friends here, of course) that he was ashamed of the things he did there, above all falling into the temptation of power and a second life, he blamed his weakness and arrogance for it.

Shirou knows this just too much, he knows that the Gilgamesh he knew is not the true one, even if the true one shockingly matches the one he knew, he knows that his opponent purged for his sins with a great punishment, and he knows that in the end, Gilgamesh is not that different from himself, after hearing of the legends of his life. But right now none of this softens Shirou, he has just one thinking now:

_He dared to hit Arturia..._

As Brunhilde finishes the warning speech that none listened to, she prepares to raise her spear. In the sidelines Arturia is watching Shirou with a concerned look. Ryan is grinning weakly. Shirou feels their looks, turns and smiles back. Arturia whispers a _take care. _Ryan gives him a better advice _give him hell._

Turning again, Shirou summons Kansho and Bayuka, his twin swords. Gilgamesh summons his vault of babylon and takes Orcrist and Grandrim, twin swords of ancient times. Then he grins in anticipation.

-"Full force, i hope. Eh Emiya?."

-"You bet, do your worst."

-"Hmph. It will be my pleasure to terminate you here."

Brunhilde shouts the sacred Valkirye warcry, begining the match. Gilgamesh charges towards Shirou, who parries both slashes, Gilgamesh smiles.

-"Well, then..here's my worst. **Gate of Babylon**."

Shirou can't believe it. _He is using it with himself in the battlefield._ And sure enough, the golden rain of innumerable noble phamtasms begin to pour above both contestants. Shirou begins to avoid noble phamtasms, and so is Gilgamesh, pursuing Shirou between the golden noble phamtasms. Kansho and Orcrist collide once and again for a brief moment before being forcefully withdrawn because of the gate's attack.

Shirou is sweating cold _Damn is like fighting in a mine field. _Suddenly one of the noble phamtasms land just before of Shirou, making a cloud of dust that temporaly blinds him. Forced to shut his eyes, he keeps avoiding Noble phamtasms tracing their mana, however he is sure that some are landing just too close for his liking and... _Where the hell is Gilgamesh?._

His answer came in the form of a lacerant pain in his left arm. Orcrist is deep inside his flesh. Inmobilizing his arm. With a groan of pain he uses Bayuka, cuting Gilgamesh hand and making him withdrawFinally the gate of Babylon ends and all that is left is a big cloud of dust.

Artutia is watching intently the fight, with each action her heart jumps or stops, depending of the attacker. She is sweating cold, too. _Gilgamesh is... better, what's wrong_. Ryan answer the unspoken question.

-"Hmph. That's the true Gilgamesh. With no evilness blurring his thinking, he can know study the situation better. The Gilgamesh you knew was... hype to say a term, he tough that he was invincible and that he didn't had to go full force." Ryan turns to Arturia. " I doubt that eitther you or myself would stand a chance against him this time."

_Shirou..._

As the cloud disperses, Gilgamesh hears a known sound is like... a chanting? no, is like a boomerang, of course he knows that is no boomerang. He evades just as Kansho gets near him and then grabs the Flying Bayuka with his free hand, blood pour from it, he grabbed it by the edge.

Finally the dust settles and he sees Shirou doing something. It was a chanting after all..

_So as i pray...Unlimited Blade Works_.

The crimson reality marble makes its aparition, tainting the battle arena with red. In the sky, some cogs can be seen rotating. In the ground thousands of swords lay semi-buried, and everything below the sky and above the ground are Shirou and Gilgamesh.

_Pretty._ Thinks Gilgamesh with himself. Shirou opens his eyes and grabs a blade from the ground. _Excalibur._

_-_" Round two, Gilgamesh." The king of Heroes smirks.

-"Do your worst, then." He retorts as he summons yet again his babylon vault and gets Ea.

Here Shirou goes, Excalibur in hand, yet as he closes in, all the swords lift from the ground into mid-air and begin to pour like the gate of babylon.

_Oh, no_ Thinks Gilgamesh. **Gate of Babylon.**

And now the sky is filled with swords and noble phamtasms which land near the heroes like guided missiles. Under this apocaliptic rain Shirou and Gilgamesh exchange blows.

_Upward Slash, evade Noble phamtasm, get away, parry, punch, gasp that was close._ Thinks Shirou.

_Parry Excalibur, Parry sword, attack, parry sword, damn is like fighting against a ten-headed hidra. _Thinks Gilgamesh.

So Gilgamesh continues to atack Shirou , who jumps sideways to reveal an incoming Excalibur copy, which Gilgamesh parries with his sword as he move his head to evade a Kansho copy, he then attacks Shirou as he is busy with another of the gate's noble phamtasm.

Shirou sees him incoming. _I'm tired of this._ He traces one artifact, this time it is not a weapon, but a shield. Aegis Shield.

Clash. Ea collides with the shield and is deflected. Gilgamesh looks at the shield, while his noble phamtasm begin to attack Shirou's swords to stop them from atacking the hero.

-"Aegis Shield eh?. I got something for that."

He raises his hand and one of the golden rays of the gate transforms itself into a weapon again. It is a spear, with the head in form of thunder.

-"This is Rayden. Zeus' thunder."

Shirou look at the weapon _Rayden? They say that there's nothing that spear could not break._

So the strongest Shield and the strongest Spear clash against each other. _What happens when the strongest shield and the strongest weapon collides?.._

Both artifacts broke, leaving Shirou open to attacks again. Using this time, Gilgamesh commands his noble phamtasms again to attack while he charges his Ea. The revolutions of his sword create a vacuum that deflects Shirou's swords. Finally Gilgamesh uses his** Enuma Elish**.

-"Shirou." Shouts Arturia.

DONG... The Elish get deflected, alongside some others noble phamtasms, creating the sound of a gong. Shirou just used Avalon. He then traces... Ea, as the gate of babylon finishes and Shirou's last swords fall into the ground harmlessly.

_Now or Never._ Both think.

Both Eas, the original and the copy, begin to rotate to charge the always feared enuma elish. Shirou is in advantage as he has Avalon at his side.

-"C'mon Shirou, you have the advantage." Whispers Arturia to herself. Ryan is quiet.

-"Here it comes Emiya. All or nothing."

Shirou nods.

The elish are chraged already. Gilgamesh throws himself to Shirou.

In the sidelines everyone is breathless, Arturia's legs begin to shackle.

Gilgamesh summons another sword to his side.. Shirou sees it. _Caliburn._

_-_"Arrgh."

Gilgamesh forces Caliburn from below the scabbard. Shirou can't belive it _What the.._

_-_"He is trying to nullify Avalon." Says Ryan.

Excalibur and Caliburn match steels. Excalibur from upside to maintain its position in the scabbard, Caliburn to get into it.

Gilgamesh smirks. _What happens when a sword match itself?._

_I Won't allow it._ Thinks Shirou. **Enuma Elish.**

Gilgamesh throws his Ea up and receives Shirou's Elish totally with his right Arm. He shouts in pain but don't let go Caliburn..

1 second.

2 seconds.

crack. Finally both Excalibur and Caliburn break, Avalon is gone. Finally Gilgamesh lets go Caliburn.

With his vision blurred in pain Gilgamesh takes his own Ea and smirks _Eat this Emiya._** Enuma Elish.**

Gilgamesh Elish hits Shirou in the torso, and he is thrown back. Gilgamesh's right arm is no more, however...

GILGAMESH WINS..

Arturia is just speechless.

_Shirou..._

She begins to run towards the fallen hero

-"SHIROU.."

Next: The king of Dragons.

* * *

**AN:** SORRY, for the lateness of this but i got OPERATED and then i was in sick-bed, but now im fine and dandy XD. Ah, yeah. There you go Ruby Alchemist, Gilgamesh won 

**AN2:** Orcrist and Amgring are twin swords in the lord of the rings XD, sorry i don't know many twin sowrds. Amgring (or something like that) is Gandalf sword.

**AN3: **I would kill to see those two fighting under the rain of GOB.


	5. Preliminaries IV: King of Dragons

Disclaimer: Fate Stay night is owned by type-moon

UEFA champions League is owned by FIFA, i guess.

_I was reading Fanfics while Watching ESPN, this... was inevitable._

FATE STAY NIGHT: CHAMPIONS LEAGUE.

* * *

Preliminaries IV: King of Dragons. 

Arturia gets to the fallen Shirou, which greets her with a faint smile. As Arturia scans Shirou for damage, with professional attention, Archer's wounds heal for themselves. Of course, after the victory proclamation the healing system of the Hall of Heroes is activated again. Arturia helps her beloved to raise and Shirou begins to clean his crimson clothes from dust, then he sees the great hole in his black leather. He sighs.

-"Well then, i guess that clothes didn't heal themselves..."

Arturia can't help but to chuckle, all her fears are relieved by those words. Ryan gets close, too. And pads Shirou in the arm.

-"Weakling" Shirou raises an eyebrow.

-"Yeah, sure."

-"Aww, how touching."

All three turn to face Gilgamesh, fully healed too, but with joy in his eyes. He begins to walk towards them, but a Great sword points to his neck swiftly.

-" I Believe you're done here Gilgamesh."

The King of Heroes turns to face the aggresor. Is a warrior as tall as himself, with emerald-green heavy armor. A saphire emblem highlights in the chest, which matches the blue, icy eyes and contrats with the golden hair. Both the warrior and the weapon are well-known.

-" Calm down, Siegfried. I'm just chatting."

But as Gilgamesh attemps one more step, Balmung is raised even higher. Shirou stops him.

-"Let him be, Siegfried."

Siegfried gazes quickly at Shirou and lowers his two-handed sword, as tall as himself. Balmung, the Dragon crusher. Then he turns and goes away.

-"Whatever." He raises his hand. "C ya,Folk..." Then, he waves and goes away.

Gilgamesh smirks and gets closer... but this time Excalibur greets him. Arturia looks at him wildly. Gilgamesh just frowns.

-"Ah, c'mon don't you know i'm still in probation?. I can't be picking fights now and then."

Alana, behind him, comments casually, as she comes into vision

-"As if that stops you." Gilgamesh has no choice but to agree.

-"Well, that's true, mostly. But right now i'm just too tired to do yet another fight."

Alana join the group and everyone just stares blankly at each other. Gilgamesh breaks the silence.

-" Anyway, part of my punishment is to..." The next part is mumbled as Gilgamesh lowers his head. Nobody understands it but Shirou, with his Archer's ears. He lets go high laugh.

-"What?" Asks Arturia to Gilgamesh.

-"Hmph. to apologize, ok?. Soiapologize." Says Gilgamesh quickly between his teeth.

This time Arturia joins Shirou. After some good laughs, and with tears in her eyes she says, still laughing.

-"Sorry, is... that... it sounds so fake." Gilgamesh stares at her with killing intent.

-"Well, of course is not by my own will." He says as her turns to Grimhilde and does a thumbs up, she smiles and he turns again, rolling eyes.

-"Yeah, it seems as you're enjoying yourself." Says Shirou, after catching his breath.

-"Well, then. I did it, so long." He waves and turns back.

-"Yeah, sure. See ya... dead." Retorts Shirou. Gilgamesh does a last turn and says.

-"Hey Emiya, nice fight. Meet me in a couple of centuries you may stand a chance." Shirou does the finger, Ryan shakes his head.

-"Same as always." Then he turns to Alana. " Anyway where were you?"

Alana blushes.

-"Well, you see..."

But they are interrupted by the sound of clacking metal. Siegfired is here again, with face of circunstances.

-"Ehh, people... I would like to fight this year if you don't mind."

Realizing that they are hindering the tournament, the group leaves to the sidelines. The Scoreboard changes yet again:

(SBR) Siegfried-----------------VS------------------------------Saladin (SBR) .  
------------------------------**Traits**-----------------------------------------.  
**Siegfried:** Duelist, fearless, Chivalrous  
**Saladin:** Great Strategist, Enlighted, Generous  
------------------------------**Noble Phamtasms**----------------------------.  
**Siegfried:** _Balmung_ : Powerfull Ice Slash.  
_Dragon Blood_: Siegfried is vulnerable only in his heart.  
**Saladin:** _Jihad:_ Fire-Wind slash, grows stronger as the battle goes on.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next**

(CTR) Medea---------------------VS-----------------------------Cleopatra(CTR)  
------------------------------**Traits**-----------------------------------------.  
**Medea: **Vindictive, Motherly, Calculator**  
Cleopatra:** Seductive, Calculator,Insane amount of Mana  
---------------------------**Noble Phamtasms**-------------------------------.  
**Medea:** _Rule Breaker_: Breaks any Master-Servant contract.  
_Argo Coin_: Used to summon monsters. Medea can't use it as she doesn't  
have summoning knowledge.  
**Cleopatra:** _Viper Kiss_: Seduces Male Servants to serve her.  
_Nile Queen:_ Seduces Male masters to fight for her, abandoning their own servants.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Shirou sees Saladin as the muslim leader goes to the arena. Both smile kindly and Shirou wishes luck to saladin. After they find new places to watch, they continue their chatting. Alana explained that she tried to help Shirou and was punished for that.

-"..And that's it, Brunhilde told me that i'm actually lucky for not been disqualified for cheating in the torunament" Arturia nods.

-"Indeed, even if you tried to help Shirou, cheating is no good." Shirou raises an eyebrow.

-"Well, i actually would have like that extra mana you were sending me. Anyway, how do you think of this? Is tough for poor Saladin."

Arturia gives a dark look.

-"That match is pretty one-sided. Siegfried should crush him easily." Alana raisesan eyebrow.

-" Well, if he keeps dragging the fight until the jihad grows strong enough to match balmung..." Ryan turns to her.

-" His problem is how can he keep Siegfried at bay all that time. If i remember well, Aquilles, Arturia and Siegfried are the strongest Saber class servants." Arturia nods.

-"Yeah, they call us Saber Kings. Siegfried being the king of Dragons, Aquiles being the king of War and myself crowned king of Knights." Shirou speaks.

-"So you three people actually have the same level, uh?." To his surprise, Arturia smiles bitterly.

-" Siegfried and myself indeed have matching strenght." She closes her eyes and finishes. " But we, the Saber kings, fought once here, and the victor was Aquilles." Everyone turns to the Hero, who is speaking in the other side with Leonidas, then Arturia finishes the sentence.

-"It was 2 on 1. Siegfried and myself against Aquilles." Everyone turns to her again, she nods. " Yes, Aquilles won anyway." They stare yet again at Aquilles. He did that?.. Amazing..

However the amazing stares dissapear as Brunhilde lets out the shout. The fight finally begins.

Saladin, with his trusted Scymitar, begins to evade the 2 meters long Balmung. For a heavy, two-handed sword, Siegfried surely moves it swiftly, however, Saladin is a bit faster due his lack of heavy armor. The saracen jumps back to evade being decapitated by Balmung, but his cape is not that lucky and is teared apart. Balmung buries itself in the ground. The muslim leader removes his cape and his saracen leathered armor can be seen. Saladin closes his eyes.

_Let's do this._

Shouting, he charges and lets out a dagger from his back. Doubled armed, he faces Siegfried, who doesn't evade, but take full hits on his shoulders, bleeding badly as he grabs Balmung tighter. One second later, he is unharmed and both of Saladin's weapons are on their scabbards. Saladin knows what happened.

_Dragon Blood._

Shirou raises an eyebrow.

-" I've always wondered how he does that." Arturia comments.

-"Is reversal causality backwards." Shirou stares at her puzzled. Arturia sighs and tries to explain.

-"Well, you know that Chu Cu Lainn's **Gae Bolga **doesn't miss because it hits even before it is launch?" Shirou nods.

-" **Dragon Blood** is exactly the opposite. Then you can't hit Siegfried because that noble phamtasm makes you sheate your weapons before you hit him. So basically you hit him, but don't." Alana says.

-"Of course, unless you hit him in the hearth, where Dragon Blood doesn't work." Ryan smirks darkly.

-"But that's the problem..." And he points the arena.

**Balmung.**

As Siegfried uses his Noble phamtasm, the entire battleground transforms itself in an icy field. Saladin, totally out of his element, battles to remain standing, lastly he needs to use his Scymitar as a cane. Meanwhile, Siegfried begins to... skate?. Ryan chuckles.

-"How you can aim as the bastard is ice-skating around you and you struggle just to stand."

Saladin does the rough choice.

_If i can't stand on ground, then i won't be on ground._

Saladin begins to jump, Siegfried sees this and moves his head.

_Bad choice, brother._

And he unlocks the true power of Balmung. He charges it and uses the noble phamtasm.

**Balmung**

From the ground, an mountain of ice, with deathly spikes, raises ten feets above the ground, in the place where Saladin is supposed to land. Saladin, fearing this, already had his Jihad prepared. The Scymitar, now converted in a Torch, begins to melt the ice. HoweverSiegfried had been expecting this, too. And throws himself to Saladin.

_First faint upward slash, using the momentum i do a diagonal one, he should block it but will be defenceless later, it will be a matter of two or three attacks._

With a shout, he does the upward-diagonal slash, Saladin parries it with the scymitar in both hands.Fire and Ice collide in a fierce clash, and steam is the result. The steam blurs the vision of everyone and they must trust their ears now.One slash, two slashes, but there's no third.

As the steam dissipates, Saladin stands...frozen. Ten feets away, Siegfried has Balmung in one hand and the scymitar in the other. Arturia lowers her shoulders.

-"Ah, yeah. His swordmanship is flawless, too."

SIEGFRIED WINS.

With this, more shouts from the heroic public. Ryan raises his voice so he can be heard.

-"With this all three Saber Kings are in. This will be tough." Arturia nods.

-" And interesting, too." Shirou frowns.

-"Damn and i will miss it."

The Scoreboard changes again:

(CTR) Medea---------------------VS-----------------------------Cleopatra(CTR)  
------------------------------**Traits**-----------------------------------------.  
**Medea: **Vindictive, Motherly, Calculator**  
Cleopatra:** Seductive, Calculator,Insane amount of Mana  
---------------------------**Noble Phamtasms**-------------------------------.  
**Medea:** _Rule Breaker_: Breaks any Master-Servant contract.  
_Argo Coin_: Used to summon monsters. Medea can't use it as she doesn't  
have summoning knowledge.  
**Cleopatra:** _Viper Kiss_: Seduces Male Servants to serve her.  
_Nile Queen:_ Seduces Male masters to fight for her, abandoning their own servants.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Next:  
(ASN) Hassan-Ibn-Sabbah---------VS--------------------------Hattori Hanzo(ASN)  
------------------------------**Traits**-----------------------------------------.  
**Hassan**: Swift, One-Hit winner, Evasive  
**Hattori: **Loyal, Good Strategist, Duelist  
------------------------------**Noble Phamtasms**-------------------------------.  
**Hassan-Ibn-Sabbah:** Zabaniya: _Delusional Image:_ Guild of Assasins. More of 80 assasins to command.   
**Hattori Hanzo:** _Ethereal Blade_:Hattori's Blade gets ethereal for a moment, allowing  
it to traspass any physical defense._  
Ethereal Veil_: Optical Camouflage, renders Hattori Invincible._  
Ethereal Air_ : Makes the Air surrounding the opponent vanish, choking opponent masters.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- .

Next: Caster VS Caster.

* * *

AN: I'll try to write more about the personalities of the heroes, besides their battle techs, from now on XD.  
AN2: To Devil's Angel 92: Glad you voted Siegfried as i was half way done and it would be a pain to rewrite another version XD, of course i would have been forced to if you voted Saladin. TO EVERYONE vote for your favorite hero to stay.  
AN3: Regarding the assasins: Hassan's version is the one that served Kirei, so it is Fate/Zero version, not true assasin. Hattori Hanzo was a samurai-ninja of Tokugawa Ieyasu, very famous. The sword of Uma Thurman in kill bill is named after him. 


End file.
